Thanks for the memories
by XxCamixX
Summary: They've been friends since childhood, but that is about to change when she has to move to another town. As she looked straight into his eyes she whispered. Thanks for the memories. GrayxLucy please read and review :


**AN: Hi guys, I know that I shouldn't be posting One-shots when I need to update still alive and or The girl made of lies, but I've got writers block and I seriously don't know what to do. So if any of you that read those fanfics have any suggestions I will be more than glad if you Pm me them! Also guys I am looking for a Beta reader, so if you are one or know of anyone good can you please PM me or write the username on a review? **

**Summary: They've been friends since childhood, but that is about to change when she has to move to another town. As she looked straight into his eyes she whispered. Thanks for the memories.**

Thanks for the memories

We've been together for more than fifteen years and now where the last few hours that we were going to spend together. I looked to my side and saw her with a distant look. Her eyes were watering and I took her hand and squeezed it. She looked at me and smiled.

She was leaving and she didn't even know if she was coming back, but what could've I expect. Of course a girl like her would leave a small town like this. She was chasing her dream and that was everything that mattered to me, her happiness.

"Remember the first time we met?" She asked me.

I nodded, of course I would always remember the first time I've met her. I would never forget.

~~Flashback~~

_A little boy about five years old was sitting alone at the park watching the other kids play. He always sat by the swing alone, either reading or just staring at the playing children. It wasn't as if he was antisocial or anything. He just wasn't good interacting with people. As he was watching how some kids were playing manhunt he noticed how a little girl about the same age as him was walking towards his direction. _

"_Hi, do you want to play with us? We need one more to complete our team." The little girl said with a soft voice._

_The little boy thought at first that she was mocking him. Nobody ever asked if he wanted to play with them. But as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes he knew that she was sincere. The boy nodded and the little girl reached her hand for the boy to take. He hesitated a little at first but then took it and they both ran towards the other kids. _

"_By the way my name is Lucy. What's your name?" She said as they ran._

"_Gray." He said as he blushed a little._

_That was the first time that someone had asked the little boy to play. Since that day he and the little girl became playmates._

End of flashback~~

"I remember how our team lost because you were so bad at hiding." Lucy said as she giggled.

"Hey it was my first time to play manhunt; I became better as the years passed." I said my voice hinting a little tone of annoyance.

"No you didn't, you always ended up fighting with Natsu and made the team you were in loose!" She said laughing.

"But it wasn't entirely my fault was it?" I said laughing along with her.

"No, Natsu was at fault to sometimes." She said but she didn't laugh this time.

"Do you think he has forgotten about us Gray?" She said her voice sounded kind of sad.

"How could he ever forget you Luce?" I said squeezing her hand a little bit tighter.

Natsu had left town about two years ago. He went looking for his father Igneel and I still can't get out the picture of the crying Lucy when she had found out.

~~Flashback~~

_I was running, running as fast as I could trying to reach out for him. I screamed his name but he wouldn't even look at me. He was about to board the train when I tried one last time to scream his name. _

"_Natsu! Flame head don't leave!" _

_I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping that he might just turn around and return home. He looked back and started to walk towards me. I stopped and waited for him to reach me. _

"_I am sorry Gray, but I have to." He said as he walked towards me._

"_At least say goodbye to her! Tell her your reasons!" I screamed._

_That made him flinch and he looked at the floor. _

"_You know I can't, you know I can't stand the thought of leaving her." Natsu said this time looking straight into my eyes._

"_Then don't, stay with us. Stay with her." I whispered._

"_You know I can't. I want to find my father Gray. Until now I have been clueless of where he could be. Now that I know I can't just stay here in this shitty old town. Please tell her that I'll miss her and that someday I will come back"_

_Natsu said as he turned towards the train again and boarded it. This time he didn't even look back. _

_The train departed and I stayed there stunned. One of my best friends had just left. _

_I walked towards Lucy's house. _

_When I arrived there I saw her in the corner of her room clutching a piece of paper as she cried._

"_Gray he left." Lucy said while sobbing._

"_He didn't even have the decency of saying goodbye and just left this fucking note!" Lucy said as she cried harder and threw away the piece of paper._

_I walked towards her and sat beside her._

_I took the note and read it:_

_Dear Lucy_

_I am sorry for not saying goodbye but I couldn't stand the thought of seeing you cry. I am sorry if this comes as a surprise but I think that I might have found where Igneel is. Yes I finally know where my father is and for the sake of meeting him again I must leave. I will return someday and it will be like the old times, me, you, Gray, Erza and the others playing manhunt but until then Goodbye, Good riddance and Good Luck._

_I'll miss you Lucy._

_Natsu. _

_I looked at Lucy and hugged her. I patted her back as she cried harder I hugged her more tightly._

"_Luce I am here, we are going to be okay. Trust me." I said as my own tears began to fall._

End of flashback~~

"It's been two years already. And he didn't even write once. Even though he said that he will always be by my side. You were the only one that was there when I needed you the most." She said as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I mean Natsu still lived in town when that happened yet he didn't was by my side. He didn't even go to the funeral."

"How long has it been?" I asked Lucy.

"Seven years." She whispered.

It has been seven years since Layla, Lucy's mother died.

Lucy had been devastated and I had been the only one that had been by her side at that time. Everybody thought that it would've been better to leave her alone for some time. But I knew better I didn't leave her alone. I would never leave her when she needed me the most.

~~Flashback~~

_I knocked on her door._

"_Lucy, please open the door." I said._

_I had been knocking on her bedroom door for at least one hour and she didn't open it._

"_Go! I don't want to see anybody!" She had screamed._

_After a few hours she had opened her door. Her eyes were red and puffy. As soon as she had opened I hugged her. She hugged me back and started to cry._

_It had been her thirteen birthday a few days before her mother's death. _

"_I wish mama was here with me." She said while she sobbed into my chest._

_I patted her head. What else could I do? I knew it was painful for her and it broke my heart to see her like this. _

_I soothed her for a few hours until she fell asleep in my arms. I gently putted her on her bed and left the room. _

_As I walked towards the door I saw Natsu going towards her room._

"_She is asleep Natsu." I said to him._

"_I just want to see how she is." He whispered._

"_Not now Natsu she is sleeping, you can be with her tomorrow at the funeral." I said to Natsu._

"_But I can't be there tomorrow; I am going away with my mother." Natsu said giving me a cold look._

"_Let her rest, it has been a hard day for her. She needs to rest." I said as I walked towards the door. _

_The next day Natsu wasn't at the funeral. Lucy Hadn't talked to anybody and as soon as the ceremony had ended she went home. _

_I had gone after her. I would never leave her when she needed me the most._

End of flashback~~

"Thanks Gray, you've always been by my side. Giving me advice and just being my friend. Heck you even helped me with the Sting situation a few years back. Do you remember?"

I remember, because that was the time I realized that I was in love with Lucy. I would never forget those painful months when she had been distancing herself from me because of her relationship with Sting.

"Yes I remember, you were so stubborn back then." I said as a small smile appeared on my lips.

"I know, but I was young wild and free!" She started to laugh.

I laughed along with her as I started to remember.

~~Flashback~~

_Lucy had told me that she was dating a guy named Sting. That was the first time I got jealous over some guy that was dating Lucy. _

_When I saw Sting for the first time I couldn't help but feel annoyed. He was stubborn but he seemed to really like Lucy._

_When Lucy dated him she and I lost contact for a few months. She was always with him and it had hurt me so bad. I didn't talk to her and she didn't talk to me. It wasn't as if we were fighting she just kind of forgot about me. _

_When her problems with Sting started to up come was when we started to talk again. I felt happy that they were fighting that way she would always seek me for comfort. And I would always have my arms open every time she cried because of him._

"_I am so tired of trying, you know? It is as if he doesn't give a fuck about our relationship." Lucy said as she sat down on my bed._

"_It's so tiring, I try to get this relationship going but as much as I love him my life can't stop because of him. I am not sure if this is even worth to keep on." She said as a tear left her eye._

"_Luce, if your relationship is so much trouble, why not just let it go?" I asked her with a gentle voice._

"_Because it will be too painful to let it go. All my hard work would go to waste."_

"_But if you keep on with something that you know it isn't worth it anymore. You will miss the things that are worth fighting for." _

_After that, a few days later Lucy and Sting had broken up._

End of Flashback~~

"I must head to the train station now." Lucy said with a sad voice.

"Come on let's go otherwise you'll lose the train." I said as I gave her one hug and got up from the couch.

We walked towards the train station in silence. We both knew that this was going to be the end. I took her hand in mine as we entered the train station and she showed her ticket. We walked to the platform and her train would be here in a few minutes.

"Thank you so much Gray." She whispered as a tear escaped her eye.

"What for?" I asked her confused at her sudden thanks.

"For everything. Thanks for the memories even though they all weren't good, you were always there." She smiled and hugged me tightly.

_Passengers for the train towards Magnolia city please aboard the train._

She looked straight into my eyes and we both knew this might be the end of everything.

As if cue she took my face in her hands and kissed me. It was a sweet long kiss, a kiss that I had been waiting for years, a kiss that I never took the chance to give her afraid that it would ruin our friendship.

I hugged her waist and pressed her tightly towards me. I didn't want this to end but we both needed air.

Lucy smiled and gently stroke my cheek. She dried the tears of my cheeks that I haven't even noticed had begun to fall.

"I love you Gray." She whispered as she placed her forehead against mine.

"I love you to Luce." I whispered back as I placed my lips against her once again.

"I'll be back, I promise Gray. Wait for me." She said as she started to walk towards the train.

And I knew she meant it. She was coming back to me. And if she didn't I would go to her because that's how much she meant for me.

Lucy boarded the train and a few minutes later it departed.

I looked at the sky and whispered gently.

"Thank you for the memories Lucy. And I hope we can make a lot more when we meet again."

**AN: So what do you think? Good, bad? Please tell me **

**Thank you for you who read this! **

**And if you guys have any pairing that you would like me to write (as long as it isn't GrayxJuvia or NatsuxLissana) I am open to suggestions!**

**If you find any grammatical or spelling error please tell me and I'll fix it!**

**And Until next time!**

**XoXo**

**XxCamixX**


End file.
